User talk:Cid Jacobs
wtg Woot, Cid! If I May Explain Hi Cid Jacobs I'm Rod12 I'm the new head admin of this site I adopted it and took it over from the from user and creator of this site Kingofdanerds because I felt he just left it for dead and didn't care about it. But I was full aware of you and other user such as yourself have been editing and creating pages on this site and you were doing a good job. Now it may look now that I'm doing major editing and damaging and messing up what you guys have done but that isn't my intention at all my intention was when I took over this site was to clean it up organize, update, have pages templeted and have category tags on them and make it look it great. I'm a Green Lantern my goal for this site is simply to make it great and better then it is already. I'm in no way or have had any intention of destorying or ruining this site I hope you never got that impression when you saw the editing work that me and my friend Doomlurker have been doing. I will even explain why I moved Superboy-Prime to his new page of Superman-Prime my reason behind that was simply because I wanted the page to be on the character full history not just his history that deal with the Green Lanten Comics and his time during the Sinestro Corps when he was known at first as being called Superboy-Prime but he did if change his name and started calling him Superman-Prime even when he actually looks young. As for taking away alot of images you and other users add the reason behind that was I was to see if I can find some high resolution images of those same image and if I couldn't I would simply put your old image back. Now I hope this will help understand what I'm trying to do on the Green Lantern Wiki site now I hope we can work out what ever problems or misunderstanding we have because I would like you guys to still be users on the Green Lantern Wiki site well talk to you later. From Rod12 Reply to Explaination No worries, looks good so far. Keep up the good work, I would have done some of the things you have started, but its a monumental undertaking for me, glad to see it being done though. Cheers Cid Jacobs 18:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Green Lantern Sciencell on Oa Hey Cid I was wondering if you could help me out with a question about a certain Green Lantern Page here on my Green Lantern Site that I'm trying to improve in a big way. The Page is Sciencells on Oa I'm trying to find a current update list of current and former prisoners of Sciencell and I was also trying to get an updated history of Sciencell. I hope you can help me out I've been searching for information and have had no luck. If you find any let me know that would be great. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Superman-Prime and Mongul I Hi Cid Jacobs I wanted to let you know that recently I moved the pages of Superman-Prime and Mongul I over to my new Superman Wiki that I recently created. All the Information and All The Images on the Page have been moved and kept exactly the same to how they were when they were located on the Green Lantern Wiki Site. The Images of Superman-Prime when he was with the Sinestro Corps are staying on the Green Lantern Site here however they are being moved to the pages of the Sinestro Corps and the Sinestro Corps War pages on the site here that inform important history of the Sinestro Corps. The Image of Mongul I with Cyborg Superman was moved to the Cyborg Superman page and the Mongul animated image will be for now kept on the site until his animated page will be created on the Superman Site then the image will be removed from the Green Lantern Site. The Superman-Prime and the Mongul I page will have a redirect tage on it from now on that will lead you to its new location on my new Superman Wiki Site. An all other links to those 2-Villian Characters will have redirect tages on them leading them to there pages on the Superman Site. I still hope incurage that you will still continue with editing this page and adding new and great images to the page and its gallery page on the Superman Site even though its no longer here on the Green Lantern Site. If you any question please leave me a message on my talk page. Even thought these 2-Villian Character Pages have been moved to my new Superman Site there pages will still contain there entire history and there significant of them being enemies of Green Lantern and Superman. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Superman Wiki Site Link *http://supermanrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Wiki